


Forgotten Lines

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raoul can't stop the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Raoul at Goldenlake in February 2010.

It was like watching a bad play unfold before his eyes. The Players had memorized all the wrong lines and he was a spectator helpless to correct them, and he was in charge but they were not taking their cues from him. They were improvising, and they were ruining it.

Perhaps others did not see the tiny mistakes and deviations, but he was so finely attuned to her

_(oh, the warmth of her breath, the flutter of those long lashes)_

that he could catch every nuance of her feelings, and he did not like what he was seeing. It was the blush in her cheeks when that man was around, the sparkle in her eyes, how she smiled too much

_(why won’t she smile for me, I don’t understand, please sparkle for me, you don’t need Neal)_

that gave her away. Their history was old and their friendship was firm, so why would she choose now to kindle the fire? He saw it in her face that she had grown to love Neal as more than a friend, and he burned with an unnamed disease when that man turned emerald eyes on her and they turned soft with reciprocated love.

This unnamed disease was envy, rotting jealousy, and it turned his soul the same color as those eyes he hates.


End file.
